The Video He Will Never Forget
by Alice in NeverWonderland
Summary: Freddie moves to London. Sam makes a video and spills her guts. Will Freddie fly back when he finds out? Or will he never talk to Sam again? FREDDIExSAM of course.
1. To Freddie From Sam

**I don't own iCarly.**

"Hey Sam. What's up?" Carly asked her best friend, Sam.

"Nothing really, just looking through pictures." she answered dully.

"So cool! From what years?"

"Well we got 'Sam's first Birthday', 'Carly and Sam's first sleepover', and my favorite, 'Freddie, Carly and Sam at the beach'"

"Speaking of Freddie how is he?" Carly asked.

"Doing fine. He sent me another letter today." Sam chuckled. Carly did too.

"Have you written him back yet?"

"Not yet. I don't know what to say. What would you do if the guy you liked moved to London and then wrote you seven letters a week?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"I'd write him back!" Carly yelled trying to put sense in her friend.

"Oh, sure, that's your story."

"It is and I would! Just write him back."

"Fine."

iCiCiCiCiCiCiC

So, Sam started to write Freddie back.

_Dear Freddie,_

_I'm doing fine. How are you? Me and Carly both miss you, a lot. Our new geek is Spencer, but he's not doing a good job. iCarly had to be moved to being done only once a month instead of each week cause of Carly and Spencer's jobs. Carly is working at the smoothie place across the street. Me, I'm not working. I'm too lazy to do anything. Haha. : ) How's London? I miss you. Wait, I already said that. Um, __h__ave you been checking lately? Well, check it Wednesday night. Cause there will be a special video on there titled. 'To Freddie From Sam'. Okay? I miss you! And I hope to see you soon! Come and visit if you can._

_Love, __Sam_

iCiCiCiCiCiCiC

As Freddie read the letter he got butterflies. **She said she missed me! And she wrote love. He thought.** Freddie sighed and looked around his empty apartment his parents bought. It had a great view of London but Freddie wanted a special view. A view of Sam. He missed her like crazy. He loved her for crying out loud! He was afraid that she didn't feel the same when he sent 3 postcards and 7 letters to her and she didn't answer them at all until two days ago. Then he looked at the calendar. He still kept the American calendar just in case. And today was Wednesday. Freddie panicked and raced to his computer. Typing in iCarly he saw a video named 'To Freddie From Sam' and clicked on it. It loaded fast cause it was only one and one half minutes. Sam beautiful face and her song bird voice filled the room.

_"Hey, I'm Sam from __iCarly__. I want the people who aren't Freddie __Bensin__ watching to stop now. __Cause__ w__hat I'm saying is for him only. But if you keep watching and not listen to me I will find out where you live and beat the snot out of you._ **Same old Sam, Freddie thought.**_Now that that was said and done… Hey Freddie! Its 2:55. School ended already. English sure isn't the same without you throwing things and blaming it on the guy sitting next to you. she laughed_ **I missed that laugh.**_Well I wanted you to watch this video cause in this video I get to tell you something I only told Carly. It's something really important._ _See I…_**Why was she stuttering?**_I-I-I…uh….um. for 10 seconds she was not talking but looking around the room, casting ideas at the walls to try and get the words I…..I LOVE YOU! gasp _**OH MY GOSH! Did she just say what I think she said? SHE DID! SHE LOVES ME! AAAGGHH!**_So, Freddie. What do you think of me? I hope you feel the same way. If you do, send a video saying so, but if you don't just never talk to me again okay? she got a sad look on her face when she said the last part_** No no. I love you too. Don't worry. I'll make a tape now. He thought. But then he remembered he didn't own a camera. He left it with Sam, Carly, and Spencer for the show. CRAP. Then he tought of the next best thing.**

* * *

**What will Freddie do? Sorry that I have a different story up other than "Dance of Disaster" but this was just a random thought. Going to be more. **

**R&R.**

_Carmen-Amalia_


	2. Emo Song

**Freddie's/Normal**** Point o****f View**

Freddie went right to his pear computer. What he was about to do was so daring and so bold that Freddie didn't even believe he was doing it himself. Going straight to Google, he typed in Travelocity. A list of websites popped up. He clicked on the "Travelocity HOMEPAGE". And it brought him the website along with the search engine. As fast as Freddie's fingers would go, he typed in his destination, what airport he wanted to leave from and what airport he wanted to go to. It would cost him a lot. More than what he had. But he didn't care. If his parents had enough money to fly them and all they're things to London, they would have enough money to fly him back. Freddie bought his ticket. In four hours, at 8:00 A.M, he would be on a plane to Seattle, Washington. Freddie quickly packed a suitcase. Changed his clothes at least twice. And went through at least ten hair styles. Until, at last, he was ready to leave. It was two hours until he had to leave, 6:05. He quickly looked for money lying around, he found $20. And smashed his piggy bank, $60. Using his cell phone he called a cab. **(Is there cabs in London?) **6:30, he was shaking as he got in the cab. The driver's name was Reese.

"Where are you headed, dear boy?" Reese asked.

"I'm headed to the London airport." Freddie said shakily.

"You're American aren't you?" Reese smiled.

"How'd you guess?" Freddie said laughing a little.

"Are you here visiting?"

"No, I live here now." Freddie said dully.

"Now? Where'd you live before?"

"In the Untied States. Washington. Seattle, Washington."

"Interesting. That girl must be pretty lucky to have you come all the way from London to see her." Reese said smiling at Freddie. Freddie got red faced.

"I-I'm not g-going t-t-to see a g-g-girl."

"Is she pretty?" Reese went on.

"Yes, she's beautiful." Freddie said giving in to Reese's games.

"Well then, what's her name?"

"Sam."

"Funny. I have a niece named Sam. But no time for chit chat. You have to catch a plane. If you come back, you'll always now where to find me. Just ask for Reese Puckett."

"Reese Puckett? Sam's last name is Puckett." Freddie yelled after the cab driver. But he was already gone. Shaking, Freddie grabbed his bags from off the ground and headed into the airport. It was 7:00.

**Sam's/****Normal Point o****f View**

Sam flopped onto Carly's green couch.

"My life is spiraling downward." Sam said dully.

"Your so emo." Carly joked throwing her purse on the chair next to the computer. They had woken up extra early to go do things. Like going to the mall, and looking at various shops on Steward St and 4th Ave.

"Oh, yeah, I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate Me Dry concert. It sucks cause they play some of my favorite songs like 'Stab My Heart Because I Love You' and 'Rip Apart My Soul' and of course, 'Stabby Rip Stab Stab'." Sam laughed saying her favorite "emo" song by heart.

"And it doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thing like that guy from that band can do." Carly said giggling also. Sam couldn't help but laugh more.

"I feel like tacos." Carly said, trying not to laugh but failing. Sam was roaring with laughter on the couch. After five minutes of laughing hysterically Sam and Carly started to watch some of the videos sent by iCarly viewers. After about twenty of then Carly asked, "Have you heard from Freddie?"

"No, I'm beginning to think he doesn't like me like that, Carly." Sam sighed.

"Of course he likes you; you're just being retarded at the moment." Carly said reassuringly.

"I am not. I'm being reasonable."

"Sure, Puckett, sure."

"I'm so being serious, Shay. Not even joking you."

Sam's mind was made up. Freddie didn't like her that way. But inside her mind she hoped he had hopped on the next plane too Seattle. Why would he do that?

"Sam, for all you know, Freddie might be on a plane to Seattle now!" Carly yelled in frustration.

**Freddie's/Normal Point of View**

Freddie waited at the baggage claim for his suitcase. After about five minutes he saw his case and grabbed it. Silently walking out of the airport with his suitcase he turned his iPod on and smelled the air. He missed it here. He spotted the Space Needle. He smiled while hailing a cab.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

**Here's chapter 2. :)**

**R&R.**

**Carmen Amalia - OhEmQue**

**Ps, the song Carly and Sam are quoting is the EMO SONG. I don't know by who but that song rocks.**


	3. Slight Depression

**Freddie's Point of View**

The cab ride was long and brutal. A mere 20 minutes felt like 20 hours. Freddie couldn't bare it. He wanted out of the stupid cab, now. He felt like he was going insane.

After about 5 minutes of panicking about the stupid cab the driver turned around and said, "Out of the car, son, you're here." Freddie nervously nodded his head and turned towards the door. He looked hard at the handle, thinking about how to open it. But nothing came, absolutely nothing. He picked his brain of the possibilities in which to open the door. But he got nothing. But suddenly the cab door opened on its own. Freddie saw light. The cab driver had opened the door for him.

"Go get her, tiger." The cab driver said to him.

"Y-yeah, o-o-okay." Freddie stuttered as he wondered out of the car. He gave the correct amount of money to the driver and looked around. Not much had changed since he left. The roads looked the same, the people on the street, and very same smoothie shop across the street. Freddie eyed the apartment complex up and down. Nothing changed. He smiled as he walked up the stairs and opened the unlocked door.

**Sam's Point of View**

Sam lay on Carly's couch half awake. Worrying that Freddie was never going to talk to her again. She felt sore and sick. She was trying to sleep more before Carly woke up to make breakfast with Spencer, it was there thing. She looked thoughtfully at the cell phone in her hands. It said 8:28. In 2 minutes, Carly's alarm would go off waking them both. Sam sat up in the couch and stretched. She yawned and got up but only to sit the chair in front of the computer. She quickly opened the internet and went immediately to iCarly. She heard Carly's phone ring the alarm from off in the distance, but ignored it. She checked everything, videos, blogs, and photos. She even watched her video to Freddie over again. She was slipping into slight depression. But before she could go that far Carly came up behind her.

"Good morning, Sam."

"Bad morning, Carly." Sam answered dully.

"It can't be that bad." Carly stated.

"Oh, it's bad. I haven't heard from Freddie."

"It's been 2 days."

"He probably hates me."

"It's been 2 days."

"Why did I think he'd like me?"

"IT'S BEEN 2 FRIGGEN DAYS!" Carly yelled.

"But still, even if it has been 2 days-"

"-It has."

"-he should've at least wrote or even called." Sam said glaring at Carly. Carly said nothing.

"I'm going to get dressed. Can I barrow your clothes until I get home."

"Sure, Sam, anything." Carly told her. Sam shuffled up to Carly's room.

**Carly's Point of View**

_Sam has been so depressed lately. _Carly thought. _Stupid Freddie not answering her.__ Sam spilled her guts to you and all you do is ignore her. Ugh. _Carly was getting pretty mad at Freddie until she heard a light knock on the door. Carly slowly walked over to the door and opened it.

"Would you like to buy some Squirrel Scout Cookies?" a little girl asked Carly.

"Not today. Sorry." The little looked sad and turned around to leave. Carly closed the door. Only to hear it knock again. She sighed and opened it, expecting that little Squirrel Scout again. She was happily wrong.

**Normal Point of View**

"FREDDIE!" Carly yelled hugging him.

"Hey Carly. Is Sam here? Or is she at home." Freddie said hugging back.

"She's here. She's going to be so surprised. SA-" Freddie covered Carly's mouth with his hand.

"Keep it down." Freddie whispered.

"Oh, okay. So, what are you planning to do when she gets down here?" Carly cut right to the chase. She needed to know.

"Well, I'm going to tell her that I love her…"

"Awww."

"And I'm going to kiss her…" Carly squealed. "Shhh." Freddie said once again.

"Sorry." Carly whispered.

Sam came walking down the stairs. And instantly saw an extra head on the couch. She smiled. Freddie turned his head to see the sight he'd been wanting to see for a month. He smiled at his dream girl.

------

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Sorry it took so long to write. But I kinda forgot about it for a bit. hehe. But here it is. Chapter 3. **

**R&R.**

**Carmen Amalia**


	4. Kisses and Marrige

**Here I am again! Showing my ugly face again... I hope the people that read this story in the first place are still reading it. I'm so sorry for the very long update.**

Carly stopped talking as soon as she realized that Sam was down stairs. She smiled at the two of them smiling at each other. Silently, she got off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, S-S-Sam." Freddie sputtered out. He never thought he'd see her again. But when he did she was more stunning than he remembered. Her hair was in a half up half down messy bun type thing. She developed a new style sense he had been gone. _No wait! Not a new style. __Just Carly's clothes._ She looked so beautiful. She had a dark blue and sliver tank top, light blue skinny jeans, and yellow ballet flats. Yellow and blue accessories completed the look.

"Freddie?" Sam said not believing her eyes.

"Yeah Sam, it's me." Freddie said smiling wider than he ever had in his life.

"I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong." Freddie cut her off walking towards her. Sam ran the rest of the way down the stairs and rushed into his arms. Carly looked on in the kitchen with a smile on her face and some orange juice in her hand. They let go and looked into each other's eyes. Freddie leaned in and Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck.

And at that exact moment Sam and Freddie had they're first kiss. With each other.

They pulled apart shortly so they could take a breath.

"Why didn't you write me back?" Sam asked.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm glad you did." She kissed him again.

"I'm glad I did too." Freddie kissed her again. Freddie and Sam both heard clapping from the kitchen.

"Bravo! Brava! Encore! Encore!" Carly yelled clapping loudly.

"Well if you insist." Freddie said pulling Sam into the most passionate kiss she had ever had.

10 Years Later

"Samantha Puckett, do you take Fredrick Benson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked Sam.

"I do." She said without hesitation.

"And do you, Fredrick Benson, take Samantha Puckett to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He said happily.

"I know pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Freddie seized his new wife and kissed her with great passion. Dipping her and then bringing her back up.

"Doesn't compare too our first kiss." Sam said smiling, "Not even close."

"Good, why would it be? That was the most amazing kiss in the world."

**--**

**I didn't know if "Fredrick" is Freddie's real name...So I guessed.**

**carmen.bby.**


End file.
